Cross Realms
by Raikou927
Summary: The multiverse, every universe in existence, all linked to one thing, the Reality Earth. When it's threatened by a powerful force, it'll be up to some of the multiverse's greatest fighters and heroes to stop it. Can they save the Reality Earth? Only one way to find out. Rated T for swears and character deaths


**Raikou927: Hey everyone Raikou927 here and with me, a new story**

 **Now, before I get to the story I do have things to say. At first I never had plans to put this story on the website, it was going to be my own little secret, but because of Siege25's Fanfiction Death Battle series (mainly Siege vs Spectre), and after reading most of his other stories, I figured "What the heck" and am now getting Cross Realms to the website**

 **Next, the team for this story is going to have different characters than from what I originally had in mind (I have my reasons for this, but I'll be more than willing to tell people the original team)**

 **At the time this story, or at least the prologue, is being made just so happens to be my birthday and my character's, Spectre, birthday, by extension since he was made on this day**

 **And this story will have some things in it that might be hard to understand, just a warning**

 **Finally, the disclaimer, I only own the OCs in this story, all other characters belong to their rightful owners**

 **So without further ado, here it is, Cross Realms**

* * *

 _Cross Realms_

 _prologue_

"You cannot be serious Darava!" a voice shouted.

"I am serious, Cresdoff." another voice, Darava, answered "Trust me when I say that I am doing everyone and everything a favor."

"Please reconsider what you're doing!" Cresdoff had shouted

The two were in a heated argument and Cresdoff wasn't doing well. Cresdoff was a large, seemingly armored, light green and cyan blue dragon-like being **(A/N: For a better idea of what he looks like, search ImperialDramon paladin form)** , his counterpart, Darava, was pitch black and blood red.

"Darava, please think about this, you'll be destroying all of Reality if you go through with this!" Cresdoff exclaimed, only to get a sword pointed right at him by Darava

"I have suffered enough in this reality, Cresdoff, you and I both know that." Darava growled at Cresdoff. "I just can't take it anymore, I need to do this... so I can make things better." Darava gained a solemn look on his face "Don't try anything, the other Beings of Reality that got in my way have fallen and I'd prefer that you stay alive, so you can be one of the first Beings of Reality to bare witness to my new reality." with that Darava had drew his sword away from Cresdoff's face and sliced the air behind him, the result was a portal forming for Darava. "I shall see you soon, my companion." Darava said before entering the portal, which closed behind him.

Cresdoff had sighed, what was he going to do. He wasn't much of a fighter, and he didn't want to fight his friend... who was now trying to wipe out all of reality. It was at this moment a small green flame appeared at Cresdoff's side.

"Cresdoff!" the flame had, apparently, shouted.

"Not now Spectre, I am dealing with a predicament at the moment." Cresdoff replied, turning to face the flame.

"Cresdoff, can't it wait!?" the flame, Spectre, had asked "I really need you to-" Cresdoff had interrupted Spectre

"What I'm dealing with is a matter of the fate of the entire multiverse!" he yelled, though it couldn't be seen Spectre had flinched, Cresdoff sighed once again "It appears that reality is at risk." he said, and he could tell Spectre was expecting more details.

"A Being of Reality known as Darava is attempting to destroy the very thing that keeps all of reality together, the Reality Earth, if it is destroyed then so is the entire multiverse, and I cannot acquire help from other Beings of Reality since they are focusing more on the universes under their watch rather than the Reality universe." Cresdoff explained

"Really?!" Spectre said, clearly in shock. Cresdoff nodded in response

"I could use some assistance with this, Spectre, can you help?" he asked

It was after a minute of thinking when Spectre replied "Alright... I'll help, luckily I know a few heroes that can help out." he answered

Cresdoff was now both grateful that Spectre agreed to help and curious to know who he was talking about. "Thank you, Spectre, but... who do you have in mind?" he asked him.

Spectre took a deep breath, or at least made it seem like he did, before telling Cresdoff. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Ragna the Bloodedge, Guts the Black Swordsman, Sanji and Usopp of the Straw Hat Pirates, Keyblade weilders Ventus, Terra, and Aqua, Cloud Strife, The Human Phoenix Hazu, Forseer Zane, Ryuko Matoi, Satsuki Kiriyuin, and Tatsumi, Mine, and Chealsea of Night Raid." he said, rather quickly.

Cresdoff nodded, but he had some doubt "Are you certain that these warriors can handle this?" he asked.

"I'm positive, now can you hurry!?" Spectre replied, this prompted Cresdoff to create a portal.

"Alright... I hope you're heroes can handle this, Spectre." Cresdoff said before walking through the portal as Spectre disappeared.

The fight for the multiverse was about to begin.

* * *

 **Raikou927: Glad that's settled... now I just have to write the rest**

 **I'll have some things explained in the later chapters, and in the next one you'll see how the team gets together and what they're going to find themselves in**

 **and a quick note, The Human Phoenix Hazu and Forseer Zane are OCs of mine, they were fitting for this story considering what their backstories are like... you'll see those in a future chapter**

 **Read and Review**


End file.
